The Hive
by K.S.T.M
Summary: DISCONTINUED- Please go to the  rewrite The Hive: A Beginning to The Colony.
1. Prologue

The Hive

_Summary: While traveling through training ground no. 44, Naruto finds a honeycomb of ancient underground caves. Deciding to explore the caves the ten year old ninja-in-training finds a mysterious egg._

Pairing: It's a secret!;3 (Though really there might not be any pairing)

Warning: there will be YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI (you know, if there is a pairing)! There will be swearing, nudity, violence, and there may be slightly disturbing parts.

**A/N I'm going back and doing a little editing so you can just ignore the next few updates!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Naruto wondered around training grounds no. 44. It was one of the only places where he was safe from the villagers' scorn. Naruto found the forest to be refreshing and relaxing despite the nearly constant attacks. There's no real hatred in a forest, just the primal instinct of survival of the fittest.

Naruto traveled through the forest with slight ease, skillfully maneuvering around harmful animals and plants. He had just gotten out of the academy for the day and didn't particularly feel like dealing with unexplained hatred.

As he traveled deeper into the forest, making sure to avoid the tower in the middle, Naruto began to get lost in his thoughts.

He had recently asked Hokage-jiji-sama if he knew who his parents were. But as usual the old Hokage merely changed the subject never really answering him. It was slightly frustrating for Naruto to always have that particular question dodged again and again.

Discouraged by that question not being answered Naruto didn't feel the need to ask why the villagers hated him so.

So lost in his upsetting thoughts, Naruto failed to notice the slightly covered whole in the ground. Letting out a surprised yelp, Naruto quickly slid down a slanting and smooth tunnel.

'What the hell is this?' Naruto thought as he continued to slide.

Finally after fifteen minutes of sliding down the sloping and curling tunnel, Naruto arrived at the bottom into an underground cavern.

"Oh great, now I'm going to be stuck here for who knows how long." Naruto muttered to himself as he got up and dusted himself off.

Naruto took in his surroundings finding that the cave he was in was medium sized with five tunnels branching off from it, two on his left and right sides and one straight ahead.

Making a quick decision Naruto began to explore his new find.

Twelve hours later

During the past twelve hours Naruto was able to cover most of the underground cave system. He traveled countless tunnels; some leading back to the original cave he found, others leading to different places above ground, and still some leading to beautiful underground water sources. (i.e. Lakes, rivers, hot springs, etc.).

Naruto had made a decision to map the place out after the first time he was led back to the original cavern. With a slightly jagged stone he drew arrows on the wall that told where each tunnel led.

Sighing lightly Naruto rested in one of the caves with a lake in it. He was debating if he should continue to explore or if he should go back home.

"Well what's one more tunnel going to hurt?" Naruto asked himself as he got up from his spot at the edge of the lake.

Looking at his choices Naruto hummed thoughtfully to himself. There were three tunnels leading out of here, if you don't count the one he came from. The left most tunnel he already traveled and he knew that it led to a series of room like caves that had no other tunnels and that if you continued straight, or as straight as the tunnel would allow you, you would end up back in the original cave.

So he mentally crossed that route off of the list in his mind. That only left him with the middle most tunnel and the right most tunnel.

Shrugging to himself Naruto turned to the right one and began his trek.

After about five minutes of traveling down that tunnel Naruto noticed that the path way was sloping down, going further into the earth.

"I should have chosen the other path, this one has no branching tunnels." the blond muttered to himself irritably.

Finally after twelve minutes of following this sloping tunnel Naruto entered a large cavern. It was covered in glowing moss and there was a strange large egg looking thing nestled neatly against the far wall.

Curiosity peeked, Naruto walked over to the strange egg, it was a deep moldy green color with a weird top to it.

Once he was close enough Naruto bent over and poked it. He grimaced slightly as his finger came back covered in slim.

Snorting in disgust, Naruto stepped away from the large slimy egg. He turned away from it looking at the other tunnels, there was three to the right of him and four to the left. Then there was the one he came from, Naruto silently contemplated which way to go.

He jumped as a squelching whoosh-like sound came from behind him. He turned to see a weird spider like thing scurrying quickly towards him.

Taking a surprised step back, Naruto's face morphed into a look of dread as he tripped over a rock. He watched in absolute horror as the spider thing leaped at him and clamped onto his face tightly, feeling it's long spine like tail wrapped around his throat choking him.

The last thing Naruto felt before darkness claimed him was something large and slimy being forced down his throat.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN Oh noz, Naruto was attacked by an alien! Will he survive? Does this mark the end of the elemental continents? Well I guess you'll just have to review and wait for the next chapter to find out!;3

Please review.

**P,S I'm going back and doing a little editing so you can just ignore the next few updates!**


	2. Chapter 1

The Hive

_Summary: While traveling through training ground no. 44, Naruto finds a honeycomb of ancient underground caves. Deciding to explore the caves the ten year old ninja in training finds a mysterious egg._

A/N I had a really interesting review and I had me thinking, even if there is a pairing it won't happen until **Much** later. Come on right now he's only ten and even when he turns twelve it probably won't go past little kiddy crushes nothing past maybe making out. But that's at least four of five chapters away. Just thought I would address that.

Pairing: It's a secret!;3 (Though really there might not be any pairing)

Warning: there will be YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI (you know, if there is a pairing)! There will be swearing, nudity, violence, and there may be slightly disturbing parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Aliens/AvP.

**Editing and minor changes!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What the Hell!<p>

_Last Time_

_Taking a surprised step back, Naruto's face morphed into a look of dread as he tripped over a rock. He watched in absolute horror as the spider thing leaped at him and clamped onto his face tightly, feeling it's long spine like tail wrapped around his throat choking him._

_The last thing Naruto felt before darkness claimed him was something large and slimy being forced down his throat._

_Now_

Naruto POV

'My head hurts.' Was the first thought I had as I came to.

My throat is sore and I have a splitting headache, and I have no idea what that thing did to me.

Looking around I found it laying motionless next to me. Poking it, I blinked in surprise to find the thing dead.

"Well good riddance!" I huffed as I rubbed my chest lightly. It was beginning to hurt for some reason.

I gasped as my whole body jerked forward the pain in my chest worsening.

"What the hell is happening?" I cried out in panic as my body jerked some more.

It felt like something was trying to break out of my chest.

The pain became even more intense and I stared to regret coming down here.

My eyes widened briefly as something _did_ break out of my chest.

I felt my body fall backwards as the thing screeched in what looked like victory.

That was the last thing I saw, and I guess will ever see, as I floated into a heavy darkness.

The first thing I realized is that it was wet, really wet as if I was floating in a river. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark and extremely damp sewer.

'Is this what the after life is like? Where the villagers right and I really am a evil demon and this is hell?' I thought to myself and was surprised when it echoed back to me from my surroundings.

I also noticed with slight panic that the water was quickly raising and what little light there is was dimming at a rapid rate.

"**How long do you plan on floating there?"** A deep and annoyed voice growled from behind me.

I quickly sat up in the raising water, I was only faintly surprised that the water reached up to my neck, and looked at what appeared to be a pair of huge floating red eyes locked behind a giant cage.

"Who are you?" I asked standing up so that I didn't drown in the water.

"**I finally wake up after ten years of sleeping to find you dying. You are so pathetic."** the voice continued as if I didn't even speak.

"I asked who you were!" I exclaimed moving closer to the cage which was slightly elevated.

The being snorted, blowing me back into the raising water. It stepped forward letting the little light that was left to shine on it revealing a giant fox.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune? Then I must really be in hell!" I yelled in panic once again move back to my spot close to the cage.

"**You're not dead you idiot, we are in your mind. Your precious Yondaime couldn't kill me so he sealed me inside of a new born baby. Lucky for you, you were that baby."** Kyuubi said in a bored tone of voice.

I stood in shock for only a minute before the water caught my attention again.

"What's happening?" I asked moving as close to the seal as I dared.

"**I told you, we're dieing."** Kyuubi said annoyance clear in his voice.

"Can't you do something? I thought demons were fast healers?" I said as I pushed my way through the cage's bars.

"**What makes you think I would help you? I could just let you die and I will go free."**

"I've read about Jinchuuriki before, if I die you die!"

"**I'll just be reborn."**

"But then you'll have to start all over again with gathering your power!"

There was a slight pause before the irritated reply came.

"**I can't with all of my powers sealed away. If the wound wasn't so grave I would have been able to no problem."**

"What if I rip off part of the seal?" I asked as I climbed onto to one of his enormous paws.

"**That might work."**

"I can't reach that high."

The Kyuubi let out a sigh before lifting his paw so that I cloud reach the seal.

I very carefully reached outside of the bars and made sure to rip one forth of the seal off.

"Is that enough?"

"**No a little more."**

With a sigh I carefully removed more of the seal so that a little more than half was left.

"**That should be fine."** Kyuubi said as a surge of his chakra flowed into my body.

I watched as he worked relentlessly, the water slowly receding and the lights brightening.

After what felt like forever he sighed and laid down with me still on his paw.

"**You're healed, whatever that thing was it left some residue in your body. I looked through its DNA and found it to be interesting so I incorporated it into your DNA along with some other changes."**

"You were messing around with my DNA? What the hell Kyuubi?" I exclaimed in anger.

"**Hush up Kit, the creatures residue could not be destroyed nor could it stay the way it was. As for my modifications… just call it an insurance of sorts. You could actually think of all of it as some sort of new Kekkei Genkai."**

"Fine, but I at least want to know about the Kekkei Genkai!" I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"**Well as far as the creature's part I don't really know. I know it made your bones stronger, harder to break like steel or something, and lighter, usually that's a bad thing but since they are harder to break I guess it's fine. Also I believe your blood is now acidic although I'm not sure how acidic. You have a second vision, you 're going to have to unlock it though. And that's all I know about that one."**

Kyuubi was silent as he let me digest what he just told me. "Go on."

Kyuubi huffed in slight irritation, **"I made you a bit more than twenty-five percent fox demon. You'll have enhanced senses, more muscles and joints then normal humans, and be able to handle my demonic chakra, to a certain extent. We will also be able to communicate outside of your mindscape. There are other things but I let you know later."**

"Okay, I'm fine with that, or as fine as I can be with someone messing with my DNA, how do I wake up?" I got up and stretched. The water no longer came into the cage and even out of the cage it only reached my ankles.

Kyuubi snorted, **"I'm going back to sleep, please try to stay alive this time."** with that said I felt a tug on my conscious before I was back in my own body.

I groaned lightly as I began to come to. My body ached everywhere, and it was probably due to the enhancements that Kyuubi made.

I winced as the enhanced senses hit me all at once. There were so many different scents it was really overwhelming me. Then all of the sounds it was so painstakingly loud my ear drums felt like they would explode.

Taking a deep breath was a mistake, opening my eyes was a mistake, moving was a mistake, everything was a mistake.

Just before the pain overcame me and I was plunged back into darkness, I could have sworn that I saw a strange shadow move above me. I closed my eyes and thought I heard a weird scraping and slithering sound, though I couldn't tell if it was near or far.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN Here's the next chap, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!xD

**Editing and minor changes! **


	3. Chapter 2

The Hive

_Summary: While traveling through training ground no. 44, Naruto finds a honeycomb of ancient underground caves. Deciding to explore the caves the ten year old ninja in training finds a mysterious egg._

Pairing: It's a secret!;3 (Though really there might not be any pairing)

Warning: there will be YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI (you know, if there is a pairing)! There will be swearing, nudity, violence, and there may be slightly disturbing parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Aliens/AvP.

**Editing and minor changes!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: I'm A Father!<p>

_Last Time_

_I winced as the enhanced senses hit me all at once. There were so many different scents it was really overwhelming me. Then all of the sounds it was so painstakingly loud my ear drums felt like they would explode._

_Taking a deep breath was a mistake, opening my eyes was a mistake, moving was a mistake, everything was a mistake._

_Just before the pain overcame me and I was plunged back into darkness, I could have sworn that I saw a strange shadow move above me. I closed my eyes and thought I heard a weird scraping and slithering sound, though I couldn't tell if it was near or far._

_Now_

Naruto woke up with a groan, he was peeved that he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He noticed even before he opened his eyes that his brain must have gotten used to the heightened senses because he was no longer being overwhelmed.

Naruto also noticed that there seemed to be some type of weight on his chest. It had a weird smell, almost reptilian, cold, and acidic, the smell made a tingle sweep down his spine and his hair stand on end.

Dread began to grow in his chest as he slowly opened his eyes. There perched on his chest was a slightly bigger version of the creature that burst out of him.

The thing was all black with a large and long head that fanned out. I was about the size of a medium sized dog and had sharp spikes going down its spine. It had a extremely long tail that ended in a wickedly dangerous spear like point.(1)

'Kyuubi.' Naruto could just hear the slight quiver in his mental voice and if this strange creature wasn't perched on top of him he would have winced.

"**What the hell do you want Kit?"** Kyuubi said in annoyance.

'Kyuubi.' Naruto could feel himself start to panic as the thing moved closer, opening its mouth showing a second mouth that snapped at him.

"**You better be damn well dying for waking me up right after I said I was going to sleep!"** Kyuubi continued to rant as if he didn't say anything.

'Kyuubi! Help me please!'

It must have been the desperation or shear fear that stopped Kyuubi's rant and prompt him to take in the situation. By that time the thing had begun to nuzzle its sleek head into Naruto's cheek letting out a soft purr like hiss.

"**Oh, I see."** Kyuubi said, bewilderment tinting his voice.

'What do I do?' Naruto thought almost in a panic.

"**See if you can communicate with it."**

Swallowing the lump in his throat Naruto slowly lifted his hand to lightly pet the creatures head, "Hey there, um, nice creature thing…"

"**Really nice creature thing?"**

Before Naruto could respond, he felt a weird sensation flow through his body. It was a form of communication he knew, not with words or pictures more like he just knew.

Naruto hazard a guess that this, instant knowledge came from the creature perched on top of him.

He knew instantly that this creature on top of him was a queen and the history of her race. He knew that she needed host bodies to breed and that he was essentially her father. He knew that she will build a colony that was centered around her. And he also knew that in that colony he would have just as much control as she did and that these creatures will not hurt him.

"**Well that was enlightening, though now that this shock is over maybe you should get some food for her maybe a couple of wolves. It will give you a chance to test out your new senses."**

'Yeah as soon as she gets off of me.' as soon as he thought that the Queen(2) removed herself from him as if she had read his thoughts.

Naruto got up, watching as the Queen calmly swished her deadly tail back and forth. She was roughly the size of a medium to large dog, with a tail that was as long if not longer than her body was.

Sighing Naruto began to walk in the direction of the tunnel he first entered, completely aware of the Queen following behind him. He went down one of the previously explored tunnels to one that led to the surface, far away from Konoha. There he began to hunt for wolves knowing that the Queen now knows what a wolf is and will help him.

Naruto thought that this form of communication, of just knowing the information that the other wishes for you to have, was a very weird if not effective way of communicating. He also knew, by the Queen's will, that this is how all in the colony communicate over a distance and that they did in fact have a 'spoken' form of communication.

Taking his thoughts away from the Queen, Naruto focused more on his new senses. Things in the forest seemed a lot more loud and crowded then it did before his transformation. The sights and smells were also simply overwhelming.

"**Just relax,"** Naruto heard Kyuubi whisper in his head. **"Wolf smells like this."** He said as the scent, almost like a memory wafted to his nose. It smelt like fur, musk, the forest, and something else that Naruto couldn't quite name.

'Willing' the information over to the Queen, he set out sorting through the scents, as Kyuubi instructed him to do so, Naruto and the Queen were able to quickly find a pack of wolves.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN Well here's the third installment. Hope you liked it and please review!

(1) http:/www . golivewire . ?i=79001

Or

http:/img1 . lln . crunchyroll . com/i/spire3/04212008/9/0/4/2/9042e08250bd90_full . jpg (Just remember to take out the spaces)

(2) Naruto, and everyone else, will probably end up referring to her as simply the Queen.

**Editing and minor changes!**


	4. Chapter 3

The Hive

_Summary: While traveling through training ground no. 44, Naruto finds a honeycomb of ancient underground caves. Deciding to explore the caves the ten year old ninja in training finds a mysterious egg._

Pairing: It's a secret!;3 (Though really there might not be any pairing)

Warning: there will be YAOI (you know, if there is a pairing)! There will be swearing, nudity, violence, and there may be slightly disturbing parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Aliens/AvP.

**Editing and minor changes!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Introducing the Hive<p>

_Last Time_

"_**Just relax,"**__ Naruto heard Kyuubi whisper in his head. __**"Wolf smells like this."**__ He said as the scent, almost like a memory wafted to his nose. It smelt like fur, musk, the forest, and something else that Naruto couldn't quite name._

'_Willing' the information over to the Queen, he set out sorting through the scents, as Kyuubi instructed him to do so, Naruto and the Queen were able to quickly find a pack of wolves._

_Now_

A month has passed since the Queen was born and she had already grown to a very intimidating height.

Naruto knew that she had reached her full height and was anxious to build herself a large colony.

The first two weeks had been filled with them exchanging information about many different things that was important to know.

The last two weeks had been filled with training and coming up with different ways to breed the colony. Naruto had willingly "birthed" two Defenders, two Hive Warriors, one Praetorian, one Smasher, and four Warriors. Then with the help of the surrounding wildlife four Runners were made and six Wolf Aliens, which brought the hive number up to twenty-two members including Naruto and the Queen.

They had both came to an agreement earlier that morning that the Hokage should be notified about her and the slowly growing colony.

So there Naruto sat in front of the old Hokage nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now Naruto?" the Hokage said around the wooden pipe in his mouth.

"I have something that I have to tell you about. Well, show is more like it." Naruto said as he shifted out of his seat.

Sarutobi looked down at the young blond strangely before getting up. "Sure why not."

"If it's not too much to ask, could you have an Anbu or two, preferably the captain, and an interrogator-nin or two, preferably the head." Naruto said not making eye contact with the old man.

Raising an eyebrow, Sarutobi once again gave Naruto a strange look. Nodding in consent the old Hokage summoned the requested people.

"Now will you show us whatever it is that you have been hiding?" Sarutobi asked looking down at the blond.

Naruto gave a sharp nod before turning on his heel and leading the ninjas towards his lair.

"May I ask why is it that we are going to training grounds #44?" Ibiki the head Interrogator said when it became apparent that was their destination.

"You'll see." Naruto said as he continued walking.

They arrived at the forest of death in no time at all and the older shinobi were slightly shocked at the fact a mere academy student could break into the deadly training grounds.

"Naruto-kun, do you come here often?" The Hokage asked as the young boy expertly maneuvered through the forest.

"Yes, it's one of the only places where I can feel safe." Naruto stated walking calmly through the forest. "After all there's no real hatred in a forest, just the primal instinct of survival of the fittest." he quoted as if he were told that very fact a lot throughout his short life time.

The five older Nins exchanged pointed looks at that quote; all worrying on where it was that the young blond heard it.

"Here we are." Naruto said breaking the older Nins from their thoughts. "This is the quickest way to get where we're going."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is it that we are going." The dog masked Anbu asked peering down into the slightly visible hole.

Naruto shifted nervously, "I ask that you please not attack anything that you find inside." Naruto said ignoring the question.

The older shinobi looked alarmed, "Naruto what's down there." Sarutobi asked as he felt the others tense up.

Naruto didn't answer, merely turning and jumping down the whole.

"So do we go in after him?" The Anbu captain asked looking at the hole that the young Jinchuuriki disappeared in.

"Yes, call back up. Tell them that if they don't hear word from us after five hours to gather every able body shinobi and storm the place." Sarutobi said hoping that they wouldn't need that.

"Well I'll go first." the dog masked Anbu said as he walked over to the hole and slid down.

"Me next." Ibiki said as he followed the Anbu.

Turning to the Captain of Anbu Sarutobi nodded, "Come down when my orders have been completed."

Sarutobi disappeared through the hole after seeing his head of Anbu nod his understanding. He slid down the sloping and curling tunnel for about fifteen minutes before arriving at the medium sized cave with five tunnels branching off from it, two on his left and right sides and one straight ahead.

He noted that his companions were there too waiting for the last of their group to arrive.

Finally after awhile of waiting the Anbu captain joined them.

"Okay everyone, please stay close it's easy to get lost here if you're not careful." Naruto said making his way through one of the tunnels.

He led them expertly through the tunnels making sure everyone stayed together.

"So Naruto was it, if you don't mind me asking what is it you wanted to show us?" The dog masked Anbu questioned casually.

Naruto didn't reply much to the curiosity and suspicion of the older shinobi.

Finally after what felt like hours, which was only about thirty-five minutes, they arrived into another large cavern.

It was covered in a glowing moss and had a total of eight tunnels including the one they had just came from.

That however was not what held the five shinobi's attention, for standing towards the back of the large cavern was a creature that they had never seen before.

"What the hell is that?" The other interrogator said his eyes going wide.

"This is the Queen." Naruto said motioning to her from his spot of halfway to the strange creature and the older ninjas.

"Naruto, what is she?" Sarutobi said warily not taking his eyes away from the creature.

It was huge standing about twenty feet, its body was sleek and black and it had a huge head that ended in a crest. It had a really long and powerful tail that ended in a deadly looking tip. It had two sets of arms and appeared to have no eyes on its sleek head.

"Well her race has been called Xenomorph." Naruto said as the _Queen_ walked towards him.

The ninjas tensed not knowing what to expect, and were slightly shocked when she merely nuzzled the young blond letting out purr like hisses.

"Well then," Sarutobi began gather his wits about him, "What was the reason for bringing us down here?"

"For a business proposal." Naruto started stroking the Queen's head thoughtlessly.

"What kind of business proposal?" The Anbu captain said with suspicion in his voice.

"Well I'm sure that there are some enemy nins that may come in that are hard to interrogate. Or ones that are too dangerous to keep in jail." Naruto started walking back with the Queen to the back wall and making himself comfortable.

The other shinobi followed warily making sure to keep their distances.

"There are those that you have described." Ibiki said calmly still keeping a wary eye on the _Xenomorph_.

"We propose that you give those troublesome ninjas to us." Naruto motioned to himself and the Queen.

"Why, what will you do?" Inu, the dog masked Anbu, asked.

"Well I guess we can show you." the Queen let out a loud shriek after the blond finished talking.

The ninjas jumped at that not knowing what will happen next. They were surprised when four more of the creatures walked in dragging something.

They were smaller than the Queen, standing at seven feet, and did not have a crest on their heads.

Two had dragged in one body each, one was an enemy spy and the other was a wolf. While the other two carried in what looked like eggs.

"Let me go you monstrous creature!" the shinobi yelled as he twisted and turned every which way. The Xenomorph's grip however stayed true.

"These, are Warriors." Naruto said as he waved to the creatures. "And those are eggs." he pointed to the two Xenomorphs holding the eggs.

"How will this help with interrogation?" the younger interrogator-nin asked, doubt clear in his voice.

"You'll see." Naruto said as he walked away from the Queen and up to the captive.

"I need you to tell me, who sent you?" Naruto said as he stared the shinobi in the eyes.

"Where are my comrades?" the shinobi yelled out instead of answering.

"Where are you from?"

"Like I'll answer a little brat like you." Naruto's eyes narrowed at that and, as if they were reacting to the young blonde's anger, the Warriors hissed allowing their second jaw to come out and snap at the man.

The man flinched back, "Like I'm scared of some brat and his monsters." the man said confidently even as his body trembled.

"Well obviously we're going to have to do this the hard way." Naruto said looking at the Queen from over his shoulder.

The shinobi all watched as she raised her head and made clicking noises. The sound of dragging was heard, and was revealed to be another Xenomorph.

This one resembled the Warriors closely only it was bigger and bulkier. It too was dragging an enemy Nin with it.

This one had a spider like creature clamped tightly onto his face. The creature had a long spiny tail that was wrapped tightly around the guy's neck.

The first enemy shinobi gasped, "What the hell is that thing? What is it doing to my partner?" the man yelled in distress.

"That, is a Hive Warrior." Naruto said ignoring the captured ninja and looking over to his audience. "And that spidery looking creature is a Facehugger." He took a couple of steps back and motioned for the Hive Warrior to place the man with the Facehugger in-between him and the other captive.

"Oi, answer my question! What the hell did you do to him?" The capture man said as he renewed his struggles in the Warriors hold.

They all watched as the tail around the man's neck loosened and the Facehugger dropped to the ground dead.

"HA, whatever that thing was its dead now!" The captured man said as he smirked down at Naruto.

"Where am I?" the previously unconscious man said.

"Hello, are you ready to tell me where you're from?" Naruto asked with a bright smile. He took a couple of steps back as the man got to his feet.

"I'll kill you!" the man said rushing towards the blond.

The Konoha shinobi were preparing to attack the man when a long green tail stopped them. They all looked over to find the Hive Warrior watching what was happening.

"I think it wants us to just watch." Inu said as he turned back to the two. The others soon followed suit.

They were just in time to see the guy grab his chest and collapse right in front of Naruto.

"What the hell is happening to me?" the guy screamed out as he curled up into a ball.

Naruto kicked the man onto his back, watching with calm eyes as the man screamed and jerked violently.

"What the hell did you do to him you little demon!" the other guy yelled in a panicked voice.

The man convulsing on the floor gave one last loud scream before everyone heard a loud wet tearing sound.

They all watched in slight shock and morbid fascination as a baby Hive Warrior burst out of the bloody hole that was the man's chest.

"Aw aren't you precious." Naruto said as he went and picked up the bloody little creature.

The Konoha shinobi watched as Naruto took the baby first to the Queen then to one of the Warriors with the eggs. They watched as he exchanged the baby for the egg and set the egg by the body. They watched still lightly numb with shock as the Hive Warrior disappeared with the carcass and returned a little while later empty handed. They watched as the egg opened with a squelch and another Facehugger came out.

Naruto grabbed the Facehugger before it could clamp itself onto the scared man's face. "So will you tell me who sent you?"

"Tsuchikage. We were sent by the Tsuchikage." the man said his voice quivering greatly. He had turned a pasty white color and his eyes were much too wide as they focused solely on the Facehugger.

"Damn Iwagakure!" Ibiki cursed under his breath. "Why were you sent?" the scarred man demanded as he stalked over to the pasty man.

The captive held silent as his to wide eyes looked over to the head Interrogator.

"Answer the man's question." Naruto said waving the Facehugger in front of the Iwa-nin's.

The man swallowed audibly, "He wanted us to find weaknesses in Konoha's defenses so that he could attack. He said that you guys were still weak from the Kyuubi attack even though it's ten years later."

Ibiki nodded his head signaling that he was finished. Moving back to the Hokage and the other Konoha ninjas he watched what would happen next.

"I have one more question, is this an effective way of interrogating someone?" Naruto asked as he lovingly stroked the Facehugger wrapped around his hand.

"Yes most effective." The Iwa-nin said looking to pale and nodding to many times and to fast in a jerking like motion.

"Good." With that said Naruto held his arm out and allowed the Facehugger to jump from him and clamp onto the terrified shinobi.

Naruto turned away from the struggling man as the Warrior began to drag him away. "Do you need another show?" the young shinobi in training asked as he motioned to the wolf on the floor.

"No that should be fine. And I agree that the method is quite sound." Sarutobi began as he watched the last two Warriors disappear also, leaving only the Queen and the Hive Warrior. "However how do we know if they would not start attacking the villager's or ally shinobi or even our own shinobi?"

"They only attack who I say to attack. Their form of communication between the hive members is mostly telepathic. It's kind of hard to explain but it's more like the knowledge just appears in your brain without words or pictures. Though I have learned that I can send words and pictures down that link if I so please."

"Telepathic? But the Queen summoned the Warriors by screeching." Inu said curiously.

"I said mostly telepathic, they do have a 'spoken' language as well. Besides she was merely putting on a show for you guys, she really didn't need to make a sound for them to have come." Naruto said with amusement in his tone.

"Well it's settled then, I still want to talk to you about the details but I don't see a problem in what you asked." The Hokage said as they all began to follow Naruto out of the caves.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Editing and minor changes!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

The Hive

_Summary: While traveling through training ground no. 44, Naruto finds a honeycomb of ancient underground caves. Deciding to explore the caves the ten year old ninja in training finds a mysterious egg._

Pairing: It's a secret!;3 (Though really there might not be any pairing)

Warning: there will be YAOI (you know, if there is a pairing)! There will be swearing, nudity, violence, and there may be slightly disturbing parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Aliens/AvP.

**Editing and minor changes!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Finalizing Agreements and Training<p>

_Last Time_

"_Well it's settled then, I still want to talk to you about the details but I don't see a problem in what you asked." The Hokage said as they all began to follow Naruto out of the caves._

_Now_

Naruto sat with the Hokage up in his office. "Okay, so was there anything else that you wanted to add to the agreement?" The blond shinobi-in-training asked.

"Well, first I wanted to ask a couple of questions about the Xenomorphs."

"Like what?"

"How do the hive dynamics work is one."

"Basically the Xenomorphs are a species that live in a highly complex form of social organization. Their whole world revolves around the Queen and what's best for the hive." Naruto began drawing on that 'sudden knowledge' to provide information for the Sandaime Hokage.

"They have none but a single fertile queen breeding a caste of warriors. The Xenomorphs' biological life cycle consists of their offspring violently implanted inside living hosts before erupting from their chests. The appearance of the Xenomorph varies depending on its parent host. And they are extremely protective of their eggs." Naruto said nodding once to signal that he was done.

"Can they run surveillance?" The old Hokage asked.

"The Runners can, they are mostly good for reconnaissance and sentry."

"Excellent, as to add on to the agreement, do you mind if your Xenomorphs also patrolled Fire Country?"

"No that's fine."

"Good, good. Here I will need you to sign this line right here. Remember when you're making written agreements to always fully read over what is down before signing." Sarutobi said as he handed the scroll over to Naruto.

The young Jinchuuriki looked the scroll over making sure everything was right. "It will be like the Anbu as in the colony only has to listen to direct orders from the Hokage?"

"Yes, to have such powerful creatures, I do not trust some of my council members. So any orders pertaining to the Xenomorph hive you do not have to listen to unless it comes directly from the current Hokage's mouth. And even then you have some protection for if the order or request is too risky and might but your whole colony in danger you could also refuse."

Naruto nodded before continuing reading. He paused briefly at the mention that if his colony started to kill villagers, that were not specified by the Hokage, then they would have to be killed.

Taking a deep breath Naruto signed his name at the bottom right under the Hokage's name.

"Very well, I'll have a copy to you by tomorrow. On a more friendly note, how have your classes been?"

"Everyone hates me. Even the teachers." Naruto said looking towards the floor. "Does everyone hate me because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of me?" He asked looking up at the shocked Hokage.

"Naruto, who told you that?" Sarutobi asked urgency clear in his voice.

"Kyuubi, why?" Naruto asked tilting his head in curiosity.

"How?"

"It was when I died."

"What?

"I 'birthed' the Queen." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sarutobi's dumfounded look.

"Okay Naruto I think you're going to have to explain this to me." Sarutobi sighed pulling out his wooden pipe.

"Well about a month ago I was walking through training grounds #44, after I was let out of the academy, when I found the hole by accident." Naruto began.

"I fell into that cavern that you all saw and explored for about twelve to fourteen hours before finding the egg that held the Queen." Sarutobi nodded for Naruto to continue.

"Well the egg hatched and I was attacked by the Facehugger inside and passed out soon after. After I woke up I realized the thing was dead then soon after the Chestbuster, the little baby Xenomorphs that comes out of the chest, broke out of me and I retreated to my mind."

"I ended up in the part of my mind that housed the seal. I met Kyuubi, demanded that he heal me, though he told me that he couldn't because of the seal so I had to tear a bit of the seal off which turned me into a demon, Xenomorph human hybrid of some sort."

Sarutobi took a deep breath as he tried to take everything in, "You tore the seal?"

"Yes, and now I have demon like abilities. And since the residue from the Xenomorph wasn't able to be disposed of Kyuubi incorporated it into my DNA also."

"What have you gained from this?"

"Well from Kyuubi I have gained enhanced senses, more muscles and joints then normal humans, and be able to handle Kyuubi's demonic chakra, to a certain extent. We will also be able to communicate outside of my mindscape. There are other things but he wanted to let me find out later."

"What about from the Xenomorphs?"

"Well Kyuubi didn't really know everything that I would get but according to what he did know; he said it made my bones stronger, harder to break like steel or something, and lighter. My blood is now acidic although I'm not sure how acidic. I have a second vision, though I haven't seen any signs of that yet. And that was all that he knew of."

Sarutobi nodded, "I would like if you were to train in these things and report back to me on what you find. I will teach you a jutsu that will help you in your training." With that the Sandaime walked out of his office motioning for Naruto to follow him.

They arrived to an empty and slightly secluded training ground.

"Okay Naruto, the jutsu I will be teaching you is called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. If done correctly, when the clone is dispelled, then all of the knowledge that it gained will be transported back to you. Now normally this jutsu is only taught to older shinobi who have higher chakra reserves but I'm more then confident enough that you would have enough chakra to do this." With that said the Sandaime began to teach Naruto the jutsu.

A couple of hours later Naruto had the basics mastered. "Good job, now I have to get back to the office. Have a nice day Naruto."

After the Hokage left, Naruto made the correct hand seals and two Naruto clones appeared in front of him.

"Okay I was thinking that we can focus on trying to get our second vision." The original Naruto said pumping his fist into the air.

"Right boss!" The two clones said mimicking Naruto's pose.

'Uh, Kyuubi how would I go about getting my second vision?' Naruto thought a sweat drop rolling down his head as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"**Try directing your chakra to your eyes."**

'Uh, Kyuubi how do I direct my chakra to my eyes?'

"**I think that first you should work on chakra control."** With that Kyuubi instructed Naruto on what to do and Naruto relayed the change of plans to his clones and explained what they had to do.

Nightfall

By the time night came Naruto was exhausted and had a killer migraine. The clones didn't exactly transport their control but they did transport what worked and what didn't work for them.

Every time they both popped out of existence Naruto would stop to make two or three more. He ended up learning the hard way that a lot of clones all popping at once with all their information rushing to you was very painful.

Even though he was currently suffering from exhaustion and a migraine Naruto couldn't help but feel accomplished with the fact that he was able to master the tree walking exercise.

As he walked home he was sure to check in on the hive and made sure to warn them about attacking anyone without his permission. He also ordered that they keep completely hidden, and not let anyone see them.

He felt the Queen's acknowledgment of his orders and felt her reinforce them with her own orders.

Making a quick detour Naruto made his way over to Ichiraku Ramen stand and had himself a quick dinner of three large bowls of pork ramen. Finished with his food Naruto paid and made his way to his apartment.

After arriving home, Naruto dragged his aching body into the bathroom and took a quick hot shower. Stepping out of the steam filled bathroom Naruto dried off and got ready for bed.

Naruto was able to fall asleep instantly, out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Morning came quick, the young blond found himself having to rush about so that he wasn't late for the academy.

Eating a quick breakfast of jelly toast Naruto ran out of the door and to the dreaded classroom where almost everyone hated him because their parents do, and the teachers hating him because of something completely out of his control.

Naruto arrived on time and quickly made his way to the back of the class in a dark corner. This was his usual seat because the teacher had told him that she didn't want to see his face.

"Alright class, my name is Umino Iruka and I will be your new teacher." A kind looking, lightly tanned man said scratching the scar that ran across his nose.

'Well that's new, maybe he won't hate me.' Naruto thought with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

His hope was dashed when the man up front called his name and their eyes met. Instantly the man's eyes hardened with hatred and Naruto looked down as he raised his hand and said "Here"

As soon as class let out Naruto was out the door and well on his way to the colony. He made it there in record time and calmly walked down to where the Queen was located.

"Well I've decided to do my training down here this time, if that's okay with you?" Naruto strolled up to his 'daughter' and stroked her lightly on the head.

She gave him one of those purr-like hisses before he stepped away. Making the correct hand signs Naruto watched as five clones popped into existence.

"Okay, today we are going to work on our second vision!" Naruto said as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Yes sir!" The five clones said saluting.

The Queen let out an agitated hiss as her tail swung about irritably.

The young blond smiled as he willed the information of what his clones were and what he was doing with them into the Queen's mind.

He was able to feel her acceptance of that answer as he turned back to his clones. "Okay you all know what to do, let's get to work!"

Naruto and his clones all directed a different amount of chakra to their eyes and snapped them open.

"Nothing."

"Zilch."

"Nada."

"Negative."

"Nil."

"Yeah, my eyes are the same to, if not a bit sharper."

This continued on for hours before finally Naruto and his new clones lost patients.

"This is not working, Kyuu help me!" Naruto yelled out in frustrating.

"**Hm, try your forehead."**

"My forehead?"

"**Yes, your forehead."**

Grumbling under his breath Naruto turned to the clones, "He says direct the flow to our foreheads."

They all nodded before doing as the fox demon said.

"Whoa this is awesome!" Clone number one said. He stood slightly apart from the other clones and had his eyes closed.

"I can see with my eyes closed, though it's all in weird colors."

"I've got the same." the other four clones chimed together.

Nodding his head Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated a small amount of chakra to his forehead right above his eyes.

True to what his clones said he was in fact able to see with his eyes closed although everything was grey except for his clones who were a light pink and yellow and the Queen, and the other Xenomorphs who he was able to see through the rock walls, who were a soft violet.

"**Heat seeking vision."** Kyuubi said with a sort of smug note to his voice.

Naruto opened his eyes only for the vision to be overlaid with what he saw with his eyes too.

"I'm going to have to train a lot with this or it will give me a headache. Having two separate visions giving me a different version of the same picture is painful."

With that said the clones popped and Naruto fainted from chakra exhaustion, information overload and the pain that came from the duel vision.

Six days later

It had been a full week since the agreement with the Hokage and Naruto found himself once again in the old man's presence.

"So what do you have to report to me?" Sarutobi asked as he chewed lightly on his wooden pipe.

"Well Jiji, it appears that I have heat seeking vision. Though it's hard to use it when my eyes are open, that's what I've mostly been practicing on. I also found that my blood his highly acidic and it even melts kunai and shuriken."

"Really now, that's an interesting development. Now what about the Doujutsu?"

"Well at the beginning I could barely hold it for a couple of minutes before fainting. The duel vision caused a splitting headache and the pain was unbearable. Now I can hold it for five hours before fainting." Naruto said as he bounced excitedly in his chair.

"Oh and we've found that the only thing my blood doesn't melt is my body and the Xenomorphs' body, so Kyuubi recommended that I make my weapons out of that so I can use my blood with them."

"That seems like a reasonable idea, but how will you pull it off?"

"Well I know that if I pull a bone or two out it will grow back and the Queen can re-grow her tail. I was also thinking that I would need medical supplies made especially for me and you would have to have a room made up specially for me that have material that won't melt when my blood hits it."

"Yes, I will need a sample to give to the doctors though."

Naruto nodded his agreement, "Well, is there anything else?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you about all of those pranks you've pulled throughout the week."

Naruto looked up at the old Hokage with innocent eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Naruto I know you want attention but this is not how to get it."

"Call it a little harmless revenge then. Besides it's not like anyone got too hurt just a little harmless and very humiliating joke." Naruto said with a fox-like grin on his face.

"Yeah, I guess. Well I have work to do and you probably want to get back to training."

Naruto got up and left, going to the caverns he quickly made his way to the Queen.

"Hello beautiful, how have you been?" Walking over to the Queen Naruto embraced her.

"Well it's time for me to do some more training." and with that Naruto summoned his clones and began to work on different things.

Five clones went off to practice the water walking exercise, five went to practice the Kawarimi no Jutsu, six went to go practice Henge no Jutsu and Kitsune transformations, two went scouting with the Runners, two practiced Kitsune magic, and four stayed with Naruto to practice fighting with the duel vision.

The Queen often times helped Naruto train by fighting with him along with his clones. It helped him get a nice workout and strengthen his endurance.

Running towards clone 1 Naruto made to pop it out of existents, dodging out of the way when he 'saw' another clone coming from behind.

His training like this was made tougher when the other clones randomly popped out of existents and the knowledge came rushing back to him.

Finally after a full five hours and fifteen minutes Naruto's mind and body couldn't handle it so he fainted.

A month later

It was late at night and Naruto had been called to the Hokage's office.

"What is it Hokage-jiji?" The young blond asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Well Ibiki here would like you to help him interrogate this captured enemy shinobi. And we happen to have six prisoners that have become a problem and were put on death roll." Sarutobi motioned first to the tied up man next to Ibiki, then the chained up men next to an Anbu.

"Excellent, come follow me." Naruto turned 'willing' the Queen and the colony to know about the coming guest.

"We can't untie the prisoners and I rather not untie this guy either is there another way to get to the caves?"

"Yes." Naruto veered from his path to training grounds #44 making sure to tell his colony which way they were coming in from. Making his way outside of the gates Naruto and the shinobi following him traveled a little ways out before finding a gently sloping cave.

The young shinobi-in-training took them into an empty 'room' that was next to the egg room.

"We're not going to be in audience with the Queen." Ibiki asked in amusement.

"Nope, not today." Naruto said as he motioned for the spy to be place into the chair that was in the middle of the 'room' and strapped him down.

"Now then bring one of those prisoners over here." Naruto motioned to a spot right in front of the enemy spy.

"I'll be right back." Walking out of the room Naruto soon came back with an egg.

Pushing it in front of the prisoner they all watched it hatch and the Facehugger jump out and clamp onto the prisoner's face.

"What the fuck is that?" one of the other prisoners said as everyone, sans Naruto and Ibiki, watched in horror as the guy was strangled into unconscious.

"Well then Ibiki, you have about fifteen to thirty minutes until the next shock. Go ahead and take the floor while I go and get more eggs."

After receiving Ibiki's nod, Naruto left to get more eggs.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Editing and minor changes!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

The Hive

_Summary: While traveling through training ground no. 44, Naruto finds a honeycomb of ancient underground caves. Deciding to explore the caves the ten year old ninja in training finds a mysterious egg._

Pairing: It's a secret!;3 (Though really there might not be any pairing)

Warning: there will be YAOI (you know, if there is a pairing)! There will be swearing, nudity, violence, and there may be slightly disturbing parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Aliens/AvP.

**Editing and minor changes!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Graduations and New Teammates<p>

_Last Time_

"_Well then Ibiki, you have about fifteen to thirty minutes until the next shock. Go ahead and take the floor while I go and get more eggs."_

_After receiving Ibiki's nod, Naruto left to get more eggs._

_Now_

Two Years Later

Naruto looked at Sarutobi, "Are you positive Naruto?"

"Yup, me and my Runners saw him multiple times in contact with a suspicious outsider and they were planning on stealing the forbidden scroll."

"Well than I will have to call the Anbu to arrest him."

"No, let me handle it." Naruto gained a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" Sarutobi looked warily at Naruto.

"Well as you know, tomorrow is the day of the graduation exam. I have a feeling that that is when he will make his move."

The Sandaime watched the young blond for a while contemplating his options, "Very well Naruto. Despite if you fail the exam or not you will be made a ninja." The old Hokage said having an idea as to what the young blonde's plan will be.

"Thanks, now I have to get to sleep or else I might fail my exam." Naruto exclaimed in a loud boisterous voice.

Scampering out of the office the young blond made sure to keep up his mask of excited idiocy. The dumber the villagers believed him to be the safer he would be.

He had gotten powerful over the past two years, what with Kyuubi teaching him things, Ibiki instructing him now and then, and Inu-san popping in to train with him.

The young blond had also gotten a better grasp on how to properly use the duel vision. He no longer fainted when he used it past his capacity, now the second vision would merely fade out instead of Naruto passing out.

He had also became very good with Kitsune magic, able to call Kitsune-bi at will, Fox Illusions, and Transformations.

He still had a lot more to learn, but the blond was confident that he would be a great asset to any team he was put on.

Arriving at his apartment Naruto prepared himself for bed. Falling to his bed the young blond was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Naruto's POV

I groaned at the insistent poking to my person. It was early I knew and there was a strange weight resting on my chest.

"Naruto." A liquid and slightly hypnotic voice whispered from above me.

I cracked an eye open to see a completely nude girl perched on top of me. She had smooth ebony brown skin that had no blemishes.

Her hair was a long silky obsidian black, and it framed her beautiful face and body perfectly. Her eyes were a pure contrasting white and Naruto knew that they only saw with heat vision.

"Koutaigou." I raised an eyebrow up at the Queen as she rubbed her naked body over mine.

We had learned during the two years of training that the hive could use my chakra, but only the Queen and the Praetorian could mold it into justsus, though the justsus they can do are limited. One of her favorite things to do was to change into a human form. Koutaigou is the name I gave to her human form meaning queen mother.

"It's time to get up." We had also learned that in this form she was able to speak, although she had a weird and one of a kind accent.

The Queen climbed off of me and walked to the kitchen, through the knowledge of my memories she was able to make me a big breakfast while I was in the shower and getting dressed.

"You made all of this for me?" I asked as I walked over to her to give her a peck on the cheek, she was about my height if not a couple of inches taller.

"Yes, food is good for a test, I heard." She said pouring the light fluffy eggs she had been cooking onto a large plate.

I looked at the spread of food laid out in front of me and felt drool pooling in my mouth. There were a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage (both link and patty), ham, fried and scrambled eggs, huge blueberry waffles, grilled cheese, toast with jelly next to it and a bowl of fresh looking fruit.

"I don't think I will be able to eat all of this." I said looking back to the naked female.

"You better, I worked hard." the Queen pierced me with her pure white eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Taking a deep breath I began to inhale all of the food, glad that the Queen decided to get me up early.

"Is it quite delicious?" I nearly choked as I felt her naked breast press into my back as she murmured into my ear.

I nodded quickly swallowing the food in my mouth, "Where are your clothes?"

"Back at the colony."

"Why?" I could feel her moving away from me.

"Am I not attractive in this form?"

"You're highly attractive, what the hell brought this on?" I exclaimed, I could feel my eyes widening at the Queens weird behavior.

"Then why are you not affected?"

"Huh?"

"The rest of the colony fawns over me while you do not. Why, am I not attractive enough for you?" If it were anyone else I would have sworn that they were flirting with me, but the Queen looked genuinely confused like that concept was completely foreign to her.

Her eye brows were drawn together and her lips automatically fell into a cute little pout.

I sighed, the concept _was_ completely foreign to her. With her race _everyone_ tries their hardest to gain the Queen's favor. To her people the Queen _is_ their whole world and more.

"I am attracted to you but for humans-**"And fox demons"**- it is dangerous to be distracted therefore I cannot place all of my attentions on you."

"Dangerous?" She said as she tilted her head and peered at me from this new angle.

"Yup, remember I told you that I was training to become a ninja. That line of work is extremely dangerous and if I were to be distracted I could die."

"Die? If a person threatens you then I will kill them. You shall not _die_" the Queen snapped straight and tilting her head up haughtily.

"What if I am away from the village, you won't be able to follow me out of the village for risk of leaving the eggs unguarded." I said calmly and with the patience I gained from dealing with her almost constantly.

"Then I shall send someone, you will _not die_" She said with so much stubbornness and conviction.

"What if they don't reach me in time or if they are exposed, then the executioners will find you here also."

"I shall send someone, like a Runner." She repeated stubbornly, though I was able to catch a hint of uncertainty.

"And the executioners will find you and exterminate you here also."

"And you will die." She said as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Now come on it's too early to be talking about dying, cheer up!" I said with a huge smile on my face and pumping my fist in the air.

Turning back to my food I ate it with gusto and hurried out of the house. "See you tonight!"

As I neared the academy I slowed down, not exactly wanting to go inside.

Over the years I became known as a prankster and it seems that that is what actually loosened my current sensei Iruka up to me. Coincidentally.

Often times after school, before I was able to bolt off to the colony, Iruka would sit me down and ask me how I was doing, if I was getting enough food and basically mother-henning me nearly to death. Though I can't say it's not pleasant, and that I don't adore those moments greatly.

Making it to the academy I slunk unhappily to my seat in the back corner just as the bell rung.

"Alright class today we will be taking the graduation exam. It will be divided up into three parts; the written exam where you'll be tested on your knowledge book-wise, the physical exam where you'll have to demonstrate any Taijutsu that you have learned, and the practical where you will demonstrate the three jutsu learned here in the academy."

I stared at Iruka and Mizuki in the front of the classroom, Iruka-sensei had just finished explaining to us about the test and Mizuki was currently passing out the written test to everyone.

Finally Mizuki reached me and I couldn't help but to notice the creepy leer he sent my way.

"Good luck Naru-chan." He whispered to me.

"**Holy fuck they have a pedophile teaching little kids!"**

'Shut up Kyuubi.' Looking down at the test I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"**Wow, they really have no faith in your abilities if they insist on using such a low key genjutsu to fool you."** I sighed at what the Kyuubi said, even though he was right.

'But they don't know my true capabilities, so we can excuse their ignorance.' I replied back as I began to answer the questions that the genjutsu showed.

"**This is so degrading, wake me up when it's time for the Taijutsu test."**

One Hour Later

"Alright class pencils down. Follow me while Mizuki collects your papers." Iruka said as he made his way to the door.

We followed the chuunin teacher to the academy training grounds.

"This part of the exam will be graded on how accurate you can shoot shuriken and kunai, how sturdy your Taijutsu stance is and how well you do against your peers."

After that I blocked him out until my name was called to do the accuracy part of the physical test.

"Uzamaki Naruto."

Walking over I sighed as yet another weak genjutsu was placed on the targets.

"**This is really starting to piss me off."**

I scowled at Mizuki from the corner of my eye, making sure it was so quick that it merely looked like a grimace of concentration.

'Who the hell does he think he is, he's not even a real teacher! Damn student teacher keeps messing with me.' I thought irritably as I yelled out in a boisterous voice, "This is so easy I could get all four of the shuriken and kunai in bull's-eye with my eyes closed!" I could here and feel the sneers and jeers that my classmates made at that statement.

Suppressing the urge to roll my eyes, I made sure to send four of the projectiles, two of the shuriken and two of the kunai, into the false bull's eye while the other four landed into the real bull's eye.

"Okay, next." I heard Iruka say as he marked something down on the sheet he was carrying.

"Good try Naruto!" Mizuki said to me in what he must have thought was encouraging but was really just plan creepy.

'All in due time Mizuki.' I felt, from back in the caves, the Queen stir with something close to excitement.

"All right that's it for that part of the physical test, now to move on to your stance." Iruka said as he began to explain more about that part of the test.

I ended up blocking him out again, I mean yeah he was my favorite teacher and I loved him like a father but come on, the guy is so serious while at school.

I got into a standard academy stance that was taught to us all, making sure to be slightly off on that, while my mind wandered to more pressing matters like my plan for Mizuki.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, but your stance is a little off. I'm going to have to deduct points for that." The man I was just scheming against said from in front of me in a 'sympathetic' tone of voice that had an undertone of glee to it.

'Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy taking you down.'

"**So Kit, what will you do if Mizuki doesn't approach you when you fail?"**

'After all of this trouble he's going through just to make me fail, no he will definitely fall for my trap.' I was almost too wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize the last part of the physical part of the exam had started and I was paired up with one Uchiha Sasuke.

'Oh of course, pair the _Dead last_ with the boy with the highest grades in everything.'

"**You know that you can easily beat this brat. He's too arrogant for his own good that could get him killed some day."**

'Yeah, I can win and completely blow my cover. No thanks I'll just have to settle with being inferior to him for one more day.'

Needless to say, I lost horribly to him but within the five minute span of time we fought I could have exploited ten different openings that the Uchiha had.

After that we were taking back to the class for a quick lunch and to wait for our names to be called so that we can take the final part of the exam.

"Oh man I forgot my lunch." I groaned out as I watched two girls, Ino and Sakura, fight over a spot next to Sasuke.

Placing my head on the desk I decided that I will take a quick nap before the rest of the exams start.

But before I could really fall even into a light sleep the room became deafly quiet. My eyes snapped open as I quickly sat up and one of my worst fears were known.

There standing at the head of the room, was the familiar dark face of the Queen. She was dressed in a deep purple tank top. She was wearing a really short black mini skirt with some deep purple shorts under them, the shorts only reaching to her mid thigh. Covering her pure white eyes was a silky black cloth, making it seem like she was blind.

"Koutaigou-chan! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed in an overly loud voice, causing every single head to turn to me.

"You forgot your lunch." the Queen replied as she held up a bento box.

"You walked all of this way just to give me lunch?" I exclaimed again while rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"I worked hard on it, so you better eat it all." She said in a tone that did nothing to hide the threat of what will happen if I didn't eat it all.

I hoped over my desk, having to stay true to my mask's character, and made my way quickly to the Queen's side fully aware of the hateful and jealous glares directed to me from just about every, or every, male that was in the room.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to though!" I said giving her a wide smile.

"I worked hard on it." Was all she said as she turned and left the room.

All at once the room exploded with sound, guys and girls alike asking me "who the beautiful chick." was and how I knew her.

"Naruto, how come you have such a hot babe bringing a guy like you lunch?" I heard Inuzuku Kiba say over the rest.

"She's probably some sluttish whore after Sasuke-kun's attentions. Did you see how short her skirt was." Came Sakura's overly loud voice and I had to reframe from hitting her.

"Shut up flat-chest, you're just mad that she has more boobs then you can ever hope to gain." Someone yelled back to her causing even more yells and arguments.

'Are you happy now, a whole bunch of people practically about to tear each other to shreds over you.' I though towards the Queen and nearly rolled my eyes when I felt a sort of contentment from her.

"**You have to admit that she does know how to make utter chaos with just her mere presence."**

'No kidding.' Shaking my head I walked back to my seat making sure not to draw attention to myself and set about eating my lunch.

"**You know for her to be some type of strange creature thing Koutaigou sure does know how to cook."**

'You're telling me' I was easily able to block the commotion out and enjoy my lunch.

Soon Iruka came back and called for order, "Now, I will began calling people down by their last names alphabetically. You will follow me into another room where the final part of your exam will be executed." The first person to be called expectedly was Aburame Shino.

I stared down at the desk as I allowed my duel vision to fade on.

"**You know you really need a name for that."**

'Yeah, what about the Heat-Seek eye?'

"**Are you retarded?"**

I soon fell into a debate with Kyuubi on what the name should be. I was startled out of my mental argument when a person stepped in front of my desk and a shadow fell over me.

"Tell me dobe, why was that girl talking to someone like you." I looked up to find the Uchiha glaring down at me.

'Who the hell does this bastard think he is?' "Because I'm way cooler than you will ever even hope to achieve!" I exclaimed as I jumped onto the desk and crouched down to be eye level with Sasuke.

"Naruto how dare you talk like that to Sasuke-kun!" every girl, except for Hyuuga Hinata, yelled at me.

"What, me? But he's the one who's starting things!" 'Why again did I make a mask that was so obnoxiously loud?' I stood up flailing my arms wildly at the injustices of the females' thoughts.

"**Because you figured that nobody will actually find the truth if you were this loud and trying to be a ninja. I mean look at that hideous orange that you are wearing."**

'Hey I happen to really like the color orange. That actually _is_ my favorite color.'

"Yeah right, like we will believe that! Why would Sasuke-kun waste his time associating with a dead last like you?" Sakura's voice was heard over the rest.

"**And yet they think he will spare them even an afterthought, because why?"**

'They're delusional?'

"But Sakura-chan, it's true!" I yelled out at my supposed crush inwardly balking.

"Shut up!" the pink haired girl went to hit me but somehow missed hitting the desk instead causing me to lose my balance and fall into Sasuke.

I felt dread and disgust at the fact that when I fell our lips smacked into each other in a highly unwanted accidental kiss.

Springing away I spat furiously quickly trying to wipe my mouth off, noticing faintly that the Uchiha boy mirrored my actions, though I also took notice to the very faint dusting of pink on the other boy's face, and the fan girls all seemed to bristle giving me death glares.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura growled out to me looking murderous.

"You stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss!" Ino continued equally as mad.

"Me, but it's not my fault Sakura's the one that made me lose my balance!" I shouted backing away from the girls in mock fear. 'Like I would really be scared of these weaklings.'

Thankfully before I could humiliate myself by letting a bunch of _fan girls_ beat me up, Iruka came into the room and called the next person.

Soon it was my turn to take the final part of the exam. I bounded over to Iruka with a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Alright Naruto, all you have to do to pass this part is to successfully execute the three academy jutsus." Iruka said as we entered a separate room with Mizuki in it.

"Do your best!" The white haired chuunin said with a weird glint in his eyes.

"**Can he make it any more obvious?"** I heard Kyuubi snort out.

Ignoring Kyuubi for now I nodded, "First I'll do the Henge no jutsu!" Making the correct hand seals I successfully turned into an exact copy of Iruka.

"Very good, next try the Kawarimi no jutsu." Iruka said marking something on a sheet of paper.

I nodded while turning back, quickly making the needed hand seals for the next jutsu. I executed that one perfectly and inwardly noticed Mizuki getting nervous.

"**He's going to interfere."**

"Very good Naruto, now all you have to do to pass this section is to create at least three good Bunshins." Iruka said happily.

"Only three, no problem!" I exclaimed making the correct seals.

It was as I was gathering the necessary amount of chakra did Mizuki interfere. He discretely made a hand seal behind Iruka's back and I could feel my chakra fluctuating.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm going to have to fail you." The scared chuunin said as he looked disappointedly at the sickly looking clone on the ground.

"What are you serious!" I yelled in 'outrage'.

"I'm sorry, but you did really badly on all of the other portions of the test. If you had passed even one of them with a higher score I might have been able to pass you but…"

"Oh come on Iruka, lighten up will you. He did the other two justsus perfectly. Can't you just pass him?" Mizuki said trying to appear the good guy.

"No I'm sorry."

Looking 'dejected' I left the room not missing the small smirk on the silver haired man's face.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN Just so you know, there will _**Not**_ be a pairing between Naruto and the Queen (or Koutaigou whatever you wished to call her). On another note, this chapter was beginning to be too long so I split it in half the next part should be out soon.

**Editing and minor changes!**


	7. Chapter 6

The Hive

_Summary: While traveling through training ground no. 44, Naruto finds a honeycomb of ancient underground caves. Deciding to explore the caves the ten year old ninja in training finds a mysterious egg._

Pairing: No main pairing. Minor Pairings; Shikamaru/Temari, Chouji/Ino, Rock Lee/Sakura, Kiba/Hinata/Shino maybe, Kakashi/Iruka, Asuma/Kurenai, Ibiki/Anko, Kisame/Itachi, Jiraiya/Tsunade.

A/N I had some reviewers ask me why there won't be a pairing between the Queen (or Koutaigou) so I thought I should answer why. Though in the last chapter it seemed like she really cared for Naruto, well she does just not in that way. Naruto sees her as more of a daughter/sister of sorts not in a romantic way. Also she's not really attracted to Naruto, she just didn't understand why his attitude and actions towards her differ from the other colony members. Sorry if you like the thought of that pairing, but it won't happen. Plus it is an intro of sorts of the complexity of their relationship.

Warning: there will be YAOI (maybe, if I decide that one of the side pairings will be that)! There will be swearing, nudity, violence, and there may be slightly disturbing parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Aliens/AvP.

**Editing and minor changes!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Graduations and New Teammates Part 2<p>

_Before_

"_I'm sorry, but you did really badly on all of the other portions of the test. If you had passed even one of them with a higher score I might have been able to pass you but…"_

"_Oh come on Iruka, lighten up will you. He did the other two justsus perfectly. Can't you just pass him?" Mizuki said trying to appear the good guy._

"_No I'm sorry."_

_Looking 'dejected' I left the room not missing the small smirk on the silver haired man's head._

_Now_

Naruto's POV Continued

I sat outside on the single swing in front of the academy looking all the world like the depressed kid who was the only one to fail.

Secretly I was counting off the seconds until Mizuki would come and execute his plans.

I completely ignored the whisperings of the parents about how glad they were that "The demon brat" didn't graduate.

Finally after all of the parents and their children left, I was approached by Mizuki.

'Get ready Koutaigou the plan is now in motion.' I thought toward the Queen in glee.

"Hey Naruto can I talk to you in private?" Mizuki asked kindly.

"Sure." I said getting up from the swing to follow the older man.

Soon we sat watching the sunset on top of a roof.

"Hey Naruto, you'll have to excuse Iruka. He's really not a bad guy." Mizuki began his intricately woven trap.

"Yeah, then why did he fail me?" I exclaimed in _anger_.

"He means well, Iruka. You know you remind him of his younger self. He was quiet the prankster back then also." Mizuki said _discreetly_ looking at me.

I snorted, rightfully expecting the arrogant chuunin to take it as a reluctances for me to believe what he said about Iruka. "Yeah right, I don't believe that Iruka could ever be like that!"

"It's true. He just wants you to get stronger and better mannered to prove the villagers wrong."

We both fell into silence after that, 'come on, just make the offer already.'

"Hey Naruto, since you're such a good kid I'm going to help you out a bit with graduating." Mizuki said turning to me.

'Bingo!' "What do you mean? I already failed." I said making my eyes wide and hope filled.

"What most people don't know is there is actually a makeup test. It is very rarely given to anyone but I think you deserve it." Mizuki said with a _bright_ smile.

"Really, that's awesome!"

"Yup and all you have to do is…"

Elsewhere

"So everything is going as planed?"

"Yup, Mizuki is falling into my trap without even realizing. Everything is set, now all we need is for the mouse to go for the cheese."

"Then here take the scroll, some ANBU will be hidden around the clearing. Naruto I want information out of him before you give him to the colony."

"Yes, Hokage-jiji!" I walked over to the Hokage's desk and picked up the Forbidden Scroll.

Walking over to the window, I jumped out after strapping the scroll to my back.

I heard as the Hokage alerted some shinobi of my theft and as he ordered them to bring me back alive.

Snorting I picked up the pace and stealthily made my way to the correct clearing.

I waited in the clearing for about half an hour before Mizuki arrived. I could see the ANBU sitting alert in the trees. And I could also see some Xenomorphs pacing restlessly in the shadows.

"Very good Naruto, you brought the scroll." Mizuki said with a predatory smile.

"Yup, it was a piece of cake!" I said boastfully.

"Hm, I'll bet." Mizuki shifted slightly on the branch he stood upon.

"Why don't you just hand the thing over? If you do it without struggle then your death will be swift!"

"Wha, no way what about the makeup test!"

"It was all a lie, now had me the scroll!"

"No way!"

"Had it over now or Iruka gets it!" Mizuki said yanking a bounded Iruka from behind the tree.

"Iruka-sensei!" 'Damnit, I didn't see that one coming!' I cursed silently to myself as I mentally signaled for a Runner to try and rescue my father-figure.

"Just hand it over and he won't be hurt!" Mizuki said placing a kunai at the other chuunin's throat.

I could just see Iruka's want for me to take the scroll and run, clearly in the tanned mans eyes. I sighed though and threw it to the white haired man.

'You'll get what's coming to you Mizuki!' I thought darkly.

"Yeah that's right, hey brat you want to know why the whole village hates you?" Mizuki carried a sadistic and arrogant look on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked _clueless _Wondering when exactly the ANBU were going to join in.

I noticed that Iruka's eyes widened and he began to struggle desperately, "The reason why everyone hates you, including Iruka, is because you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki began to laugh maniacally.

I smirked as the Runner signaled back that it was in position to take Iruka. "No I am not the Kyuubi no Kitsune, though I do have him sealed inside of me."

Mizuki stopped laughing to glare hatefully at me. "Either way the villagers will hail me as a hero for killing you!" Throwing a borage of kunai and shuriken, the white haired traitor looked victorious.

Until the Praetorian ran in front of me and successfully batted the flying projectiles away from me.

"What the hell is that?" Mizuki exclaimed in fear.

"Him? Oh he's Shin'ei." I said as the Runner appeared behind him. "And that's Issoku." Motioning behind him I laughed at his terrified expression.

The Runner leaned over Mizuki, allowing his second pair of teeth to snap at the traitor-nin, and took a frightened looking Iruka away from him.

Jumping off the branch Issoku gently placed the kind and frightened dolphin down.

"Grab him and bring him to the interrogating cave." I said turning to my wide eyed sensei. "Take some of the ANBU with you." I watched with my duel vision as the Warriors that had been waiting in the foliage carried out my orders.

"What is going on here Naruto?" Iruka asked as soon as I took the gag from his mouth.

"To simply put it, my intelligence group and I found out that Mizuki was planning on stealing the scroll and betraying Konoha." I began to untie the Chuunin teacher while I talked.

"I informed Hokage-jiji about it and he approved of my plan to apprehend him." I took a step back to stand by the Praetorian after the man was free.

"No not that Naruto, what are these things, why do they listen to you?" Iruka asked mildly distressed.

"Oh, well these are Xenomorphs." I began and with that I told him about the last two years of my life and about the colony.

"Wow, I never would have… So you failed on purpose?" Iruka glanced from me to Shin'ei then back.

"For the most part yes, I had planned on acing the final test but Mizuki interfered."

Iruka was silent for a while; I was scared that he might begin to hate me like the other villagers now that he knows that I associate with monsters.

Then Iruka suddenly straightened, "In light of recent events, I will have to congratulate you, Uzumaki Naruto, for passing the genin exam!" I could feel my eyes widen as Iruka reached up and took off his forehead protector and handed it over to me.

"I'm very proud of you Naruto. To have basically a whole army at your beck and call and instead of destroying the village that has and still is wronging you so, you protect it." Iruka said with a proud smile on his face as he ruffled my hair.

I felt a sense of elation flow through me at the compliment coming from one of my precious people. I felt the hive stir as they felt my emotions through the link we all shared.

I turned to the Praetorian, "Go back to the Queen, I have to report to Hokage-jiji." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Come on Naruto I'll go with you."

By the time we had reached the Hokage's office the ANBU had already reported. Iruka and I quickly reported our parts and after more compliments I was ordered to help Ibiki interrogate the traitor. It was easy to get Mizuki to talk, and now I have one more Warrior in my hive.

Here I am now the first one in the classroom waiting for everyone else to come so that I can find out who my teammates were going to be.

"Oi, Naruto what the hell are you doing here, this is for students who graduated only." I turned from the window to watch Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, walk towards me with a playful smirk on his face.

"Don't you see the forehead protector you stupid mutt or are you blind?" I asked returning his smirk with one of my fox grins.

Despite what everyone thinks, Kiba was one of the very few kids that I hung out with. Even though his mom repeatedly told him not to, him being the rebellious type that he is, never listened.

"That's good; man I hope you're on my team. At least then I'll know I'll never be bored." I chuckled slightly as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah, I would prefer you to, though I wouldn't mind who's on my team as long as it's not Uchiha or any of his fan girls."

"Hello, people!" Both Kiba and I turned to the cheerful voice to see Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru walking towards us.

They were the other two kids that hung out with me. Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to heed his mom's warning and his dad didn't seem to care. While Chouji's family loves me always saying, "I've never seen someone with such an appetite outside of our own clan!"

"So who do you guys think will be on your team?" Chouji asked between munching on a bag of chips.

Kiba and I shared a look, "We don't care as long as it's not Sasuke or his fan club!" we said in unison.

"Yeah I hear you."'

"Yeah girls are troublesome, especially when they're fan girls."

As we were talking the room slowly began to fill up with the academy graduates. The four boys and one dog watched as Ino and Sakura came barging into the room, each proclaiming that they had won and that meant that "Sasuke-kun" belonged to them.

"I don't get girls, they fawn all over the boys who ignore them and ignore and ridicule the boys that are nice to them or pay them attention." Kiba said folding his arms across his chest.

I watched as a fight, or more like an argument, broke out between the girls. Shaking my head in exasperation I turned back to my friends.

"You guys better go sit down or else Iruka-sensei will be mad." I said to them and watched as they went and took their usual seats.

Just as my friends sat in their seats I watched as Iruka walked in, "Alright everybody please take your seats and quiet down." I noticed the tick that appeared in the chuunin's eyebrow as he was ignored by the other graduates.

"SIT IN YOUR DAMN SEATS AND SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled a tick developing right above his right eye as well.

"Okay now that it's finally quiet I can began assigning the teams. You will have one Jounin instructor and three teammates." Iruka started out before he began to list off the team names and their people.

I tuned him out until I heard my name, "Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Damnit "And your Jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." 'Double Damnit'.

I sighed as I laid my head on my desk tuning Iruka out again. Making a split decision I decided to visit Kyuubi.

Mindscape

I walked down the bright and semi-clean if not a bit damp halls of my sewer mindscape. I headed to the giant room that held Kyuubi and his seal.

"**So, what do you want Kit?"** Kyuubi boomed as soon as I walked through the doorway.

"I thought we could discuss a name for my doujutsu." I said casually as I slipped through the bars of the giant fox's seal.

"**What were you thinking?"** Kyuubi tilted his head curiously as he moved back to make room for me.

"What about Yorugan?" I asked as I sat down in a conjured up plushy chair.

"**Hm, maybe what else do you have?"**

"Kanetsugan?"

"**Better, though we need something that will strike fear into people after hearing it."**

"How about Rentogen-gen'ei?"

"**What about Shigaigan?"** Kyuubi asked tilting his head curiously.

"Hm, maybe we should decide on this later?" I said scratching my head sheepishly.

"**Yeah, besides it's lunch time!"** Kyuubi replied giving me a foxy grin.

Real World

Pulling myself from my mindscape I looked around to see people leaving with their new teammates.

Turning around I spotted the Uchiha leaving with Haruno following him like a lost puppy.

Quickly getting up I ran after my team members, "Hey Sasuke-kun want to have lunch with me?" Haruno was saying as I approached.

"No!" The Uchiha said in a monotone.

'Well that's kind of hilarious!' I thought to myself as I pulled on my mask, "Hey Sakura-chan want to have lunch with me?" I asked her throwing a quick glare at the Uchiha.

"No, you're annoying!" The scorned girl yelled at me.

I merely lifted an eyebrow now deeming my mask to, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

"Whatever." With that I turned away from the shocked two, as Sasuke slowed _discretely_ to see what the banshee would say to me, and made a beeline toward the hive.

Arriving in record time I was greeted by some Runners and Warriors at the, what I dubbed as, Main Entrance. "Hey everyone!" I said all pretences dropped in the presence of my colony members.

Making my way through the well known halls I arrived in the Queen's room, also the egg chamber. "Hey Koutaigou!" I said with a smile as the Queen hissed in delight to see me.

I walked over to where she sat attached to her egg sack and gave her a hug.

That was another difference I noticed with my Koutaigou, unlike the other Queens that were in our shared knowledge, she was a lot more mobile. Kyuubi and I stayed up late discussing reasons way that was and decided that with chakra and being linked to me the Queen's intelligence and mindset was slightly different. It was also possible that because she can retract her egg sack instead of detaching with it, which saves a lot of un-laid eggs, she was more likely to move about since there was no risk to her colony.

Taking out my lunch, which was made by the Queen, I sat backed and basked in the nearness of my hive.

"**It's regretfully time to go back."** Kyuubi sighed out to me a while later.

"Well, it's time for me to go, see you later." I said as I pat the Queen goodbye.

Arriving to the classroom late I looked around to find no one but my teammates still occupying it.

"Where the hell have you been Naruto?" Haruno screeched at me.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." I snapped at her taking a seat as far away from those two as possible and putting my head down for a nap.

I could practically feel the shock rolling off of the two as I studiously ignored them.

Turning my doujutsu on I silently waited for Kakashi to arrive, also ignoring when Haruno finally snapped out of her shock and began to rage at me.

Finally after two hours of waiting Kakashi arrived commanding us to the roof top after proclaiming to hate us all.

"Well seeing as we're now a team lets introduce ourselves, just state your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. Pinky you go first." Kakashi said leaning _coolly_ on the railing.

"Well why don't you go first sensei, just to show us how it's done." Pinky said stupidly.

"Well my name is Hatake Kakashi; I have many likes and dislikes, hobbies… I have some, as for my dreams for the future… huh. Pinky you next." Kakashi said in his annoyingly evasive ways.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are… well the person I like is…*blush and a glance at Sasuke*, my hobbies include…*Blush, giggles and glance at Sasuke*, my dreams for the future…*Blush, glance at Sasuke, and fan girl squeal*." I rolled my eyes at her can she be any more obvious.

"Well what about your dislikes?" Kakashi said successfully pulling Haruno out of her daydream.

"I hate Naruto and Ino-pig!" Again I merely rolled my eyes.

"Right, you next blonde." The white haired man said turning his attention to me.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, food and… other things, I dislike a lot of things, I have hobbies, and as for my dreams for the future…" I said giving them information while leaving them with even more questions.

"Okay, you next Mr. Doom and Gloom." Kakashi said motioning to Sasuke with his head.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke; I have many dislikes and very few likes. My hobbies are none of your business. And my dreams, no my ambition for I will make it a reality, is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said all gloomily.

"Okay, now that that is over with tomorrow we will start missions." Kakashi said sounding extremely cheerful compared to the Uchiha.

"What kind of mission will we be doing tomorrow?" Haruno asked.

"Survival training."

"What, but we did those back in the academy!" Haruno screeched.

"Well this is more of an acceptance exam to become a genin." Kakashi replied slyly.

"But I thought that we were already genin." My pink haired teammate said stupidly.

"No that exam you took back at the academy was just to weed out who had the potential to be a genin. The real exam is given by the Jounin instructors. " Kakashi said eye-smiling at all of us.

"I should probably tell you three that the success rate of this test is only sixty percent." Kakashi said almost gleefully. "Oops, I accidently made you worry. Meet me at training ground seven at six a.m. tomorrow, don't be late." Our Jounin instructor said turning away from us. "Just some advice don't eat if you don't want to puke tomorrow." He said before disappearing.

'Well that was overly dramatic!' I thought as I snorted and turned to leave.

"**Well you know Kakashi; he does stuff like that from time to time."** Kyuubi said amusedly

Making my way back to the Forest of Death I sighed, 'Yeah well it's a good thing I'm already promised a position as a genin.'

"**What if Kakashi's test can null that?"**

'What no way!'

I thought as I slide down into the Main Entrance to the hive once again being met with a couple of Runners and Warriors.

Making my way to the Queen I sighed again, "Hey Koutaigou, do you mind waking me up early tomorrow? I have to eat breakfast again before another test." I asked the Queen as I rubbed her sleek head in greetings.

I felt through our connection her accept my request, smiling I sat down and mentally basked once again in the nearness of my colony.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN So yeah sorry for the long wait this was supposed to be out ages ago. I'm putting up a poll in my profile on what Naruto's doujutsu should be called, please go vote. Hope you liked this chapter please R&R!

**Editing and minor changes!**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Hive**

_Summary: While traveling through training ground no. 44, Naruto finds a honeycomb of ancient underground caves. Deciding to explore the caves the ten year old ninja in training finds a mysterious egg._

Pairing: No main pairing (as of yet). Minor (eventual) Pairings; Shikamaru/Temari, Chouji/Ino, Rock Lee/Sakura, Kiba/Hinata/Shino maybe, Kakashi/Iruka, Asuma/Kurenai, Ibiki/Anko, Kisame/Itachi, Jiraiya/Tsunade.

A/N Also I forgot to mention, up until the sequel Naruto will seem a bit over powered.

Warning: there will be YAOI (maybe, if I decide that one of the side pairings will be that)! There will be swearing, nudity, violence, and there may be slightly disturbing parts.

**Editing and minor changes!**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Aliens/AvP.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

_Before_

_"I should probably tell you three that the success rate of this test is only sixty percent." Kakashi said almost gleefully. "Oops, I accidently made you worry. Meet me at training ground seven at six a.m. tomorrow, don't be late." Our Jounin instructor said turning away from us. "Just some advice don't eat if you don't want to puke tomorrow." He said before disappearing._

_'Well that was overly dramatic!' I thought as I snorted and turned to leave._

_"__**Well you know Kakashi; he does stuff like that from time to time."**__ Kyuubi said amusedly_

_Making my way back to the Forest of Death I sighed, 'Yeah well it's a good thing I'm already promised a position as a genin.'_

_"__**What if Kakashi's test can null that?"**_

_'What no way!'_

_I thought as I slide down into the Main Entrance to the hive once again being met with a couple of Runners and Warriors._

_Making my way to the Queen I sighed again, "Hey Koutaigou, do you mind waking me up early tomorrow? I have to eat breakfast again before another test." I asked the Queen as I rubbed her sleek head in greetings._

_I felt through our connection her accept my request, smiling I sat down and mentally basked once again in the nearness of my colony._

_Now_

Normal POV

The next morning found Naruto arriving to the training grounds three hours late.

"Naruto your late!" Sakura yelled out in irritation.

Naruto shot a quick glare at his pink haired teammate before sitting under a tree grumbling to himself.

Naruto was still a bit tired, last night he, some Runners and some Warriors spent most of the night trying to catch a couple of rogue ninja that were found too close to Konoha. Then they spent another hour or so trying to get information out of them before giving them to the Facehuggers. When it was all done Naruto had only gotten two hours of sleep before the Queen woke him up to get ready and eat breakfast.

"Naruto don't ignore me!" Sakura screeched to the grumpy blonde.

Sending a glare worthy of an Uchiha to his pink haired teammate, Naruto closed his eyes for a short nap.

"**So I was thinking that Shigaigan should be the name of your doujutsu."** Kyuubi said successfully shattering his container's plans for a nap.

'Kyuu, not now I'm tired!' The blond Jinchuuriki mentally whined to the demon fox.

"**Just think of it as a type of training. There will be times when you are on missions and have to stay up for an undetermined number of days. So you should practice now, so that later when you are on a mission you won't fall asleep."**

'That's just an elaborate excuse to be sadistic.'

"**Maybe, but isn't most training?"**

Naruto let out a snort as he opened his eyes, figuring that he wouldn't be able to take a quick nap.

Stifling a yawn the young blond let his duel vision faze in.

'What the hell, why is Kakashi-sensei just sitting in that tree being a creeper?' Naruto exclaimed to Kyuubi.

"**Maybe he wanted to observe how you guys act as a team."** Kyuubi said sagely.

'Or maybe he wanted more time with that stupid book!' Naruto stood up and pointed at the tree that the Jounin was perched in, "Kakashi-sensei you're late!" He exclaimed hotly.

"Naruto what the hell are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet you idiot!" Sakura screeched at her blond teammate.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow in his 'you are lower than the dirt on my sandals' way he has.

"You caught me." Was the cool response right before the silver haired Jounin jumped from the tree, "Since we are all here we can begin the test."

Naruto watched in slight amusement as his two teammates looked between him and their sensei.

Sakura snapped to attention first, "What are we going to be doing?"

"I'm glad you asked." Kakashi began, "Your mission is to take one of these bells from me by the time that clock hits twelve. Whoever doesn't have a bell by the time the clock goes off will automatically fail." Kakashi said bringing out two bells and motioning to the timer.

"But Sensei there are three of us and only two bells." Sakura said stating the obvious.

"Yes, that just means that one of you will definitely fail. In addition to being sent back to the academy, the one who fails will be tied up to one of those post and will have to watch as the rest of us eat lunch in front of them." Kakashi said motioning to the three large wooden post in the middle.

"**Hey Kit, this test is about teamwork."** Kyuubi suddenly said.

'What do you mean.'

"**Look it's basically setting it up so that you guys would definitely go against each other but think about it, when we were tracking enemy shinobi or just sneaking about the village how many people were generally in a team?"**

'They were usually three to four man squads. There has always been three genin to one Jounin, or four chuunin, or one chuunin to three genin, or three chuunin to one Jounin.'

"**Exactly there has never been a case where a team starts out with two genin to one Jounin. Oh and by the way the test has already began."**

"Naruto get out of there, you'll die!" Sakura's voice came from somewhere in the trees.

"Wha?" Naruto looked around the clearing to find it empty.

"Behind you, Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu supreme Technique a thousand years of death!" Kakashi yelled as he thrust his fingers into Naruto's backside sending the young blond flying into the nearby lake.

'That was the ultimate low, I feel violated now!' Naruto thought as he swam back up to the surface.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the silver haired Jounin, "Well if you're expecting me to just charge at you, you're sadly mistaken."

Sinking back into the water, Naruto made the correct seal for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Using the cover of about twenty or so clones, Naruto snuck out of the water and into the surrounding foliage.

After he was completely hidden Naruto sent a signal to the clones to attack Kakashi to try and retrieve a bell. Turning on his Shigaigan, which had phased out with Kakashi's surprise attack, Naruto watched as the clones attacked and were defeated by Kakashi.

He also observed as Sasuke attacked Kakashi also coming close to getting a bell before Kakashi escaped.

"**Come on Kit, let's do what we do best." **Kyuubi said sporting a large grin.

'Hunting?' Naruto asked as he stealthily made his way after the Jounin.

"**Hunting, Inu-san won't know what hit him. We are the best at tracking and stealth after all."**

'The best Hunters.'

With that thought Naruto began to take deep breathes, with each exhale his body became more relaxed and his movements more fluent and undetectable as his mind descended into his 'Hunter Mentality'.

'There's our prey.' The young blond thought as he focused his Shigaigan in on his silver haired Jounin.

Kakashi had just finished with Sakura when he got a sudden chill. "It feels like I'm being hunted." The silver haired Jounin mumbled as he made his way to where he knew the young Uchiha was.

Naruto watched Kakashi from his spot in the trees above. He watched as the silver haired Jounin engaged in a battle with Sasuke and he waited.

'The hunter who waits for the opportune moment to strike is awarded more than the one who charges out blindly.'

Finally the chance arrived where both Kakashi and Sasuke were completely distracted, the blond shinobi dashed out quickly and faster than either of the other shinobi could see.

'Mission accomplished!' Naruto thought to Kyuubi as he perched in a tree on the other side of the clearing from his original position.

He sported a mischievous grin on his face as he held up the two bells.

"**You'll still fail unless you show teamwork."**

'I know, it's time for faze two.'

Sneaking around the clearing Naruto made his way back to where Sakura was still passed out.

Moving over to the pink hair girl, the blond proceeded to wake her up.

"Huh, Sasuke!" Was the first thing the girl said as she flew into a sitting position.

"He's okay, here take this bell and meet us back at the clearing with the timer." Naruto said handing the dazed girl a bell.

"Wait how did you get this?" Sakura screeched.

"Be quiet, and I'll tell you later." With that Naruto once again returned to the clearing where Sasuke and Kakashi were fighting.

He wasn't surprised that the Uchiha boy was buried head deep into the ground looking all the world like he was decapitated.

Snorting Naruto ignored the glare that was directed to him and proceeded to undo the jutsu that held the brunette.

"I didn't need your help." Sasuke snarled after he was completely free.

"Yeah, right. Listen just take this and be quiet!" Naruto said thrusting the remaining bell into the Uchiha's hands.

"How did you get one?"

"I'll tell you later, for now Sakura is waiting for us by the timer." Turning away from the upset Uchiha, Naruto made his way quickly to his pink haired teammate knowing that Kakashi was also making his way in that direction.

They all reached the clearing at the same time, just as the bell went off signaling the end of the test.

"I'm very disappointed in you all, not one of you were successful in retrieving a bell." Kakashi began only to be interrupted by Sakura.

"I have a bell." She said holding up her bell.

"I do as well." Sasuke said holding up his.

Kakashi looked from the two genin to his belt which also held two identical bells. Raising a single eyebrow Kakashi dispelled the illusion that was on the twin rocks that had been used.

Sighing Kakashi looked to his smug blond student, "So when exactly did you make the switch?"

"When you were fighting with Sasuke right before you did the earth jutsu is when I took the bells. Then I went to go help Sakura."

"Why didn't you help Sasuke if you were there?"

"Because he was doing fine by himself and he served as the perfect distraction for me to do what needed to be done."

"If you would have helped either of your fellow teammates, because I know that you were there when I was fighting Sakura, then you all might have passed this test."

Sakura and Sasuke looked alarmed at this comment, "what do you mean?"

"This whole test was about teamwork." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"If you knew then I don't understand why you didn't tell the others?" Kakashi asked looking at the blond questioningly.

"It's simple, even if I had said anything these two wouldn't have believed me. To them I'm just the dead last that knows nothing. So I had to prove to them that their perception of me is wrong."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, "Very well then I will give one more test. But be warned that I will not be holding back, if you fail this test then you all will be sent back to the academy immediately."

Kakashi walked over to the pink hair kunoichi and in a move that was too quick to follow had the girl tied up to one of the thick wooden posts that was behind them. "Since Sakura had the worst performance out of all of you she will be tied to the post and miss out on lunch. Do not give her any food or let her down, you all will fail if you do!" With that said the silver haired Jounin disappeared in a pool of smoke.

The silence that had descended on them upon Kakashi's leaving was punctured by Sakura's stomach growling.

Sighing to himself Naruto got up from where he was sitting on the ground and walked over to the tied up girl.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura screeched at him as he pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The blond said as he quickly sliced through the thick ropes that bounded his teammate to the wooden post.

"Naruto you idiot we'll all fail because of you!" The pink haired girl's screeched was backed by a glare from the Uchiha

"We would have failed if I didn't, what good would you have done us if you were all weak with hunger? Besides it's rude to leave a girl tied up like that." Naruto said as he shoved his untouched food into Sakura's hands.

Sasuke snorted at that, "Then the same could be said for you." He said as he handed his half eaten food over to the blond.

Naruto blinked in surprise before accepting the food, "Thank you."

As soon as Sakura took a bit of food the clouds over head became dark and ominous, "You all went against my orders by feeding and releasing Sakura," Kakashi's angry voice boomed around them as lightening flashed behind him. "Therefore you guys, pass." Kakashi said sky and everything else going back to normal at that last word.

"Huh, but I don't understand sensei we disobeyed a direct order." Sakura said in confusion.

"Those you disobey orders are scum, however those who abandon their teammates are worst than that." Kakashi said looking off into the distance. "You all are free to go, except Naruto."

Sakura and Sasuke hesitated, briefly wondering what their sensei could want with the third member of their teammate.

Finally after the two left Kakashi turned to the blond, "So when are you going to tell them about your colony?" Kakashi asked getting straight to the point.

Naruto winced and became thoughtful, 'I guess they should meet the hive.'

"**Yeah, just in case the Queen does send someone out to help you they will know who's friend or foe."**

'Yeah, you're right.'

"**You should actually bring it out to all of Konoha's Shinobi and Kunoichi, now that you are one yourself you might not be working strictly with just your team members."**

'Eventually, but now is not the correct moment to introduce them to the populace.'

Kakashi stayed respectively silent as Naruto took on the look he always had while communicating with the Kyuubi.

"I'll do it before our first 'B' ranked mission." Naruto said resolutely.

"That should be fine, as long as you were planning on telling them. That secret is a big part of your life and your teammates should definitely know about it." With that said Kakashi poofed away, leaving the blond to ponder his parting words.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN Yeah sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I had planned on having a few updates posted by now what with it being summer but work has been just exhausting and I was having a hard pressed to find some time to write. Anyways I hoped you like the chapter and I would like to thank all of you who took their time to vote on the poll. Please leave a review!

**Editing and minor changes!**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Hive**

_Summary: While traveling through training ground no. 44, Naruto finds a honeycomb of ancient underground caves. Deciding to explore the caves the ten year old ninja in training finds a mysterious egg._

Pairing: No main pairing (as of yet). Minor (eventual) Pairings; Shikamaru/Temari, Chouji/Ino, Rock Lee/Sakura, Kiba/Hinata/Shino maybe, Kakashi/Iruka, Asuma/Kurenai, Ibiki/Anko, Kisame/Itachi, Jiraiya/Tsunade. (Please note that these pairings are set in stone and there will be no negotiating about them.)

A/N First of all Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! Second I'm sorry for the long wait but my I currently have no internet and this is the first time in a while that I have access to a place that has wi-fi! The only internet that I've had for months is the one on my phone! This chapter hasn't been edited so sorry for any mistakes that I might make.

**Rant Ahead**

Okay so I know that this has the potential of being a rant but for some reason even though it was already mentioned that this pairing is not a possibility people keep requesting it, in this story there will _**NOT**_ be any Naruto/ Koutaigou pairing! Though I might make a second version with this pairing, though if I do it won't be until after this one is completed. So please stop asking me to pair Naruto up with the Queen because it is not a pairing I am willing to write in this story. I really do appreciate the reviews I get but please do not keep asking me about this pairing.

**Rant Finished**

Warning: there will be YAOI (maybe, if I decide that one of the side pairings will be that)! There will be swearing, nudity, violence, and there may be slightly disturbing parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Aliens/AvP.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: As of now unnamed<p>

_Before_

_Finally after the two left Kakashi turned to the blond, "So when are you going to tell them about your colony?" Kakashi asked getting straight to the point._

_Naruto winced and became thoughtful, 'I guess they should meet the hive.'_

"_**Yeah, just in case the Queen does send someone out to help you they will know who's friend or foe."**_

'_Yeah, you're right.'_

"_**You should actually bring it out to all of Konoha's Shinobi and Kunoichi, now that you are one yourself you might not be working strictly with just your team members."**_

'_Eventually, but now is not the correct moment to introduce them to the populace.'_

_Kakashi stayed respectively silent as Naruto took on the look he always had while communicating with the Kyuubi._

"_I'll do it before our first 'B' ranked mission." Naruto said resolutely._

"_That should be fine, as long as you were planning on telling them. That secret is a big part of your life and your teammates should definitely know about it." With that said Kakashi poofed away, leaving the blond to ponder his parting words._

_TBC_

_Now_

Naruto paced the floor in front of the queen agitatedly, muttering curses under his breath.

"I can't believe he did that!" He exploded suddenly throwing his hands in the air.

Koutaigou watched Naruto move irritably back and forth in some amusement, they were currently in the egg room and Naruto paced the limited free space.

"A month, a whole month of nothing but D ranked missions!"

_(Flash Back)_

"_Naruto, I thought that I might be able to find you here." Sarutobi said as he was escorted into the Queen's chamber, or the throne room, by a couple of Runners._

"_Hey Hokage-jiji, do you have another mission for us?" Naruto asked from his elaborate and creepy throne that was situated next to the Queen._

"_No, but what I want to discuss with you has to do with your secret missions." Sarutobi said as one of the Runners brought him a chair from the storage cave._

_Naruto tilted his head in a movement that was reminiscent of a curious fox, the Queen mirroring his movement though she looked more mocking like a predator._

"_I have decided that until you reach Jounin level you are not going on any secret missions unless there is an emergency." Sarutobi said without beating around the bush._

"_What, but why?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief._

"_Well some of your missions last for an undetermined amount of time, you won't be there for your team when they need you. Or you'll be too tired all of the time becoming more of a burden then an asset."_

_Naruto slumped in defeat as the Queen practically purred with some secret pleasure, "As you wish Hokage-jiji."_

_(Flash Back Ends)_

"And I can't believe you are getting enjoyment out of my suffering!" The blonde said as he whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at the Queen.

Naruto sighed as his only reply from the queen was one of her hissing purrs. "I have to get going, we have a team meeting soon." The blonde genin said as he sulked out of the cave systems.

Still in a foul mood, Naruto made his way slowly to the meeting area not at all surprised to see his other two teammates already there.

That was another thing that was irking him; he absolutely hated his teammates.

Sasuke was annoying with all of his doom and gloom and I'm the only survivor of my family's massacre. His 'You aren't even worthy of being the dirt on the bottom of my shoes' attitude wasn't winning him any points either. The only thing that Naruto could think of that could be a saving grace was his looks. Naruto could admit begrudgingly to himself that the Uchiha was very handsome, though his personality defiantly destroyed any beauty the dark haired male had.

And Sakura, she was nothing more than a weak violent fan-girl who followed Sasuke around and hardly had her own opinion. Everything was Sasuke this and Sasuke that it was pure annoying. The blonde was lothe to admit his fascination with her emerald green eyes.

The only person who Naruto could mildly stand was Kakashi, and even he was annoying what with his obsession with porn.

"**Oh please Kit, everyone has been getting on your nerves for about three weeks now!"** Kyuubi said in slight amusement. **"Ever since you've been confined to the village and left to do D ranked missions."**

'Yeah, well anyone would get annoyed if they were confined to a village of people who hate him for saving their lives with every breath that he takes and on top of that I'm stuck doing easy D ranked missions.'

"**Complain about it to the old man."**

'Yeah maybe I will!'

All throughout his mental rant Naruto completely ignored the presence of his teammates, who were looking and the fuming blonde warily.

"Yo, how is everyone doing this fine day!" Kakashi said as he poofed in front of the three genin.

"You're late!" Sakura screeched as her two male teammates gave their jounin sensei twin murderous glares.

"Right, well then I guess we should be off to the Hokage's office then." Kakashi said with a sweat drop as he turned on his heel and started off.

He was immediately followed by his adorable students, 'though I wonder what has gotten into Naruto?'

Naruto felt his temper shortening as the Hokage listed off all of the jobs that are available to them at the moment.

"Okay well the missions available as of now are babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, or helping with the potato digging." Sarutobi listed off amusedly as he watched the anger practically pour off of the blond genin.

"No, no, no, no I am sick and tired of these stupid D-ranked missions! I want something harder, something that'll get us out of the village!" Naruto exploded pacing around the room angrily as he ranted.

"Naruto, show some respect!" Iruka yelled slamming his fist on the desk, "You are just a rookie, everyone starts off with the simple assignments and works their way up!"

"But we keep getting assigned to the lamest possible missions!"

Sarutobi sighed, "It seems that I have to explain to you what these missions are all about." The Sandaime began going into lecture mode.

"Every day the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassina-"

"Hokage-jiji, I'm not asking to go on an A ranked mission or nothing like that, but how do you expect us to improve if the missions we keep getting are crappy?" Naruto said trying a different route.

"Besides the guards are no longer letting me out of the village, and quite frankly I'm beginning to go stir-crazy."

Sarutobi sighed once again slightly put out that the young blonde interrupted his speech, "Fine, if you want it that badly then I'll allow you to go on a C-ranked mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

The blonde sighed in relief at hearing this, 'Finally something to get out of the village for a prolonged period of time.'

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe lightly. "Hey will you come in here?"

Naruto looked on with slight disgust as an old drunken man wearing glasses walked through the door. 'He smells heavily of alcohol!'

"What's this, they're all a bunch of snot nosed little brats." The man slurred as he leaned lightly on the door frame, "especially the shortest one with the super stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja?"

Naruto felt his eye twitch lightly as his face darkened, "Looks can be deceiving." He murmured as he turned away from the old drunk.

"I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna, I expect you to provide me excellent protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, go get packed for the mission we will meet at the gates in two hours so don't be late."

The three genin nodded before leaving each going their own separate ways.

Naruto sighed as he quickly made his way to the hive so that he might prepare for his departure.

Bounding happily into the egg chamber Naruto went up to hug the Queen, "Koutaigou I'm going to be leaving for awhile, my team has a mission out of the village!"

The blonde felt the Queen's displeasure immediately after his announcement, and could feel an echo of that disappointment from the rest of the colony.

Naruto turned as he felt Shin'ei come up behind him and was only slightly surprised to see him in his human form.

He, like the Queen, had flawless ebony brown skin and long, silky black hair. Where the Queen wore hers out, Shin'ei had his pulled into a high ponytail with a few strands loose framing his aristocratic face. Also similar to the Queen, the Praetorian's almond shaped eyes were a pure contrasting white.

"I will go with him, if my Queen so wishes it." Shin'ei said in his deep and hypnotic voice.

"Who will protect the Queen, if you come with me?" Naruto protested the offer.

And then Naruto knew the answer even before Shin'ei replied, "They were born not too long ago, the first as your people call them twins of our species."

Shin'ei motioned to another tunnel to the two Praetorians that stood there. Naruto could tell instantly that they were young and if Shin'ei were standing next to them in his true form the blonde knew that the older Praetorian would also be bigger than the two of them.

Before he could complain more, the Queen interfered stating in that weird communication that the colony shared that Naruto was also forgetting that she would have the rest of the hive to protect her.

"Fine, you win I'll take Shin'ei. Also when I get back we shall name the Twins." With that said Naruto turned on his heels and walked out of the cave systems the Praetorian shadowing him closely.

"While we are on this mission you are to stay hidden unless I am rendered unconscious, fatally wounded or I tell you otherwise. The only one you can reveal yourself to is Kakashi-sensei and that is because he already knows about the colony." Naruto ordered as he and Shin'ei quickly walked to one of the many exits.

Naruto made it to the meeting spot with a minute to spare, having made sure that Shin'ei was well hidden before he arrived.

"Good, now that everyone is here we may depart." Kakashi said as he lazily read from his perverted orange book.

Kakashi paused just outside of the village, allowing everyone to go before him, "Naruto, you allowed one of your friends to come?" He murmured just as the blonde came up next to him.

"More like the Queen and colony forced me to take him, they worry about me especially the Queen." Naruto muttered back before he bounded up to his pink haired teammate determined to keep his mask partially on for a while longer.

After a while Sakura asked Kakashi a question that's answer was a long lecture and Naruto quickly felt is attention wondering.

It felt good to be back on the roads and able to hear the sounds of nature all around him. Naruto knew that if he were to faze in his Shigaigan that he would be able to see the wild life going about their daily business just beyond the tree line.

It was as he was contemplating this, his eyes leisurely sweeping the road before him that he noticed it.

A puddle.

Innocent enough, and if Naruto hadn't known for a fact that there has not been any rain recently he would have been fooled.

'Kyuubi?'

"**Yeah…"**

'Should we attack now?'

"**No, first see who they are targeting, then rip them to shreds."**

_~Shin'ei there will be an attack as soon as we pass this puddle, remain hidden at all times.~_ Naruto said directing his thought to the Praetorian.

They had found out that Naruto could bloke his thoughts to the hive and also single out individuals to talk with instead of the whole colony.

~As you wish your majesty.~ Shin'ei's smooth voice rolled through Naruto's mind.

It only took him a split second to analyze the situation and have his mental conversations, after which the blonde genin continued on like he never noticed anything.

Kakashi was the last of their group to pass the puddle and it was then that the enemy Nins attacked.

"_One down!"_ They called out as they wrapped their barbed chain around the silver haired jounin and pulled effectively shredding his body to pieces.

The genin and Tazuna looked on in shock at the easy defeat of the jounin.

"_Two down!"_ The two enemy Nins yelled as they continued on their way without pause after killing Kakashi.

They had been in front of a 'frozen' Naruto, quickly snapping out of his daze Sasuke moved into action drawing out his kunai and 'saving' his teammate.

Snapped into action by Sasuke, Sakura ran in front of the bridge builder to try and protect him.

The two enemy ninjas had detached from their chains and one was running towards Naruto as the other made his way to Tazuna and Sakura.

The shinobi heading for Naruto reached his mark and quickly diced the blonde genin up, only for the whiskered boy to turn into a bunch of chopped leaves and blow away.

"_What the?"_ The shinobi looked around confused on where his prey had gone.

Naruto appeared again in front of Sakura just in time to deflect the shinobi that was going to tear through her to get to the bridge builder.

Before the shinobi could gang up on Naruto, Sasuke quickly engaged in a battle with him.

Naruto danced around the attacks that his opponent threw at him. He could smell the potent poison on the claw like blades and had no wish for them to pierce his flesh.

Finally having enough of playing around with his prey Naruto proceeded with knocked his opponent unconscious in one quick movement.

Twirling around to take care of the guy Sasuke was fighting, the blonde wasn't too surprised to see Kakashi appear behind the shinobi and restrained him.

"Nicely done!" He said as he eye smiled at the three shocked people.

"Kakashi sensei may I talk to you please?" Naruto said as he walked over to the silver haired male, dragging the unconscious man behind him.

"Sure Naruto." They walked a little ways away from the group and began to tie the two shinobi up.

"I don't think that this is a simple C ranked mission." The blonde began as he tightened the ropes around the two.

"Yeah, they were heading straight to the bridge builder." Kakashi confirmed as he dusted his hands off.

"I have a proposition," Naruto looked at his teacher warily.

"Go on."

"If you allow us to continue this mission, I promise that I will have back up interfere if things go too bad."

"Hmm, only if the others agree and if they do you must also reveal the hive to the others whether things go bad or not at the end of this mission."

Naruto heaved a sigh, "Okay it's agreed."

They both walked back to the group, "Kakashi what are we going to be doing now? Those ninjas were obviously after Tazuna!"

"Well Sakura that depends, do you guys wish to continue this mission knowing that it was probably ranked wrong and is in fact a higher level mission." Kakashi began sweeping his eyes over his students. "Or do you want to go back to the village as is our right to do and demand that the bridge builder put in his request at the proper level."

"I think we should continue!" Naruto exclaimed immediately pumping his fist into the air.

"Naruto you idiot, this mission is obviously too hard for us!" Sakura said as she went to hit her blonde teammate.

"I agree with the dobe." Sasuke said effectively cutting off Sakura's rant.

"I agree with Sasuke!" Sakura said changing her answer in light of her crush. 'Though I still think it's too dangerous.'

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked his eye focused onto his pink haired student, trying to will her to go with her first answer.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Alright, Tazuna in light of your deception my students have decided to continue the mission despite its potential danger."

Tazuna shuffled guiltily before clearing his throat, "Right then, please follow me." He said as he led the rest of the way to the boat they were to take.

The shinobi followed him tensed and more alert then they were when they started this mission.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN Not as long as I wanted it but this did seem like a perfect place to stop. On another note I don't know if I mentioned that this will eventually turn almost completely AU. Hope you like please R&R!


	10. Important Notice!

**Important Please Read!**

Okay sorry to have to do this to you guys but This story is going through a rewrite. I have found that somewhere along the line my writing has improved a bit. Also I just realized that in an effort to make the pairings I had planned fit, I lost sight of my plot. So I am currently completely rewriting this fic adding and taking some stuff. Please look for the new one called "The Hive: A Beginning to The Colony". I am sorry that this is not the update you were waiting for but when I realized that the story would no longer come to me I figured it was time I re-found the plot. Hope to see you in the new version!

**Important Please Read!**


End file.
